A vehicle heating system is known to comprise a radiator in which there occurs an exchange of heat between the engine cooling water and the air which is conducted into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Along the circuit that supplies the aforenoted radiator with engine cooling water there is a tap which enables the hydraulic connection with the radiator to be opened or closed.